Best Friends
by nerd-to-the-end
Summary: A oneshot in where human AU Sollux, Karkat, and Tavros get together to play a card game, however Sollux gets bored soon after entering the house. (Rated M for smut)


Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you have a problem. You have two buddies that you like hanging out with, Sollux Captor, and Karkat Vantas. Karkat doesn't seem like he enjoys the stuff you and Sollux does, but he does deep inside. You can tell that there is a strong bond between all three of you, in fact tonight is one of your meeting nights!

You get up happily, and make sure that your place suits your, and their liking. You mess around with some figurines to pass the time, luckily tonight all of your parents are also taking a trip. To Vegas most likely.

A few more agonizing moments pass by before you hear a small, polite knock. You jump up like an excited puppy and rush over to open the door, behind it is Sollux. He gives you a happy lopsided grin.

"Uh, hey Sollux! Glad, you could make it!" You say, he nods and greets you, explaining that Karkat would be a little bit later than usual. You're ok with that though. You don't mind if one of your friends is a little late you still have Sollux.

"So, Tav what are we doin' tonight?" Sollux inquired softly. You give a grin and respond that you're going to be playing one of your favorite card games. Sollux nods, seeming at a loss of interest. You tilt your head, why was he acting so weird? You shake it off, it's nothing you're sure.

You wait about another half hour, chatting it up with Sollux happily. Before you hear another, more forceful knock on the door.

"Hm, sounds like KK is here." Sollux chuckled sarcastically. You agree and go over to greet him. He's standing there with that grumpy look on his face.

"Uh, hey there, Karkat! How are you?" You ask, trying to be polite. He shrugs and explains that there was a lot holding him up before he could come here.

"Long story short, my house fucking sucks." He finished, you, being the polite person you are, listened to every second of it. You tried to sympathize, with your brother being so over protective. But you really couldn't. Karkat's father was a priest who was often preaching out of the house, and Karkat's older brother would come with most of the time.

You couldn't help feeling sorry for him as you invited him in, he was always alone after all.

"Hey KK how's it going?" Sollux prompted.

"What did I JUST say, asswipe?" Karkat growled, feeling a slight nervousness prickle your skin you try to break them up.

"Listen, Karkat's just uh, had a rough day!" You say, trying to calm down the other two. Eventually they calm down and make up.

"Now I'm sorry, but let's just play this damn game." Karkat muttered, Sollux shook his head and sat next to Karkat.

"Actually I'd prefer we do something new for a change." Sollux said, Karkat looked at him slightly confused. You, also not knowing what to do, tilt your head.

You see Sollux slowly moving his hand to Karkat's.

"Weelll..." Sollux replied, "We've been friends for quite awhile, our parents are gone for at least 2 weeks..."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Karkat asked, almost in disbelief.

"Well yeah I am, what do you say?" Sollux prompted, you stared in utter confusion at what was happening. You expected Karkat to pounce on Sollux and cuss him out, but instead Karkat pounced on him, and began to kiss him.

Sollux let out a chuckle as they started making out, right in the middle of your room. Sollux ran his fingers through Karkat's hair as they kissed and played with each other's mouths. Then he paused, and looked right over to you. You almost jump at his gaze, he's smirking.

"So Tav, what do you say?" Sollux asked, Karkat looking over at you as well. You think for a moment before nodding, and before you know it Sollux grabs your arm and pulls you over gently.

Karkat was the first one to get at you, he kissed you roughly and passionately. You turned over to give Sollux some attention and kissed him a little. You feel your clothing being tugged at and before you know it your pants are in the corner of the room.

You bend down a little and pull off Sollux's pants, you can hear Karkat grunt a little, becoming impatient with you. You turn and go back to Karkat and take off his clothing as well, this continues until you're all stripped down. You all lube up quickly. You hold Karkat down slightly, he looks up at you with lust in your eyes as you position yourself and push in slightly.

"A-ah...T-avroosss~" He moaned, you smirked a little at hearing your name drawn out like that and you began moving your hips. Sollux kneels by Karkat who begins to lick his dick, moving up and down at first before taking the tip in his mouth and beginning to suck lightly.

You continue moving at a steady pace, listening to Karkat's muffled noises of pleasure, and Sollux's quiet, held back moaning.

Sollux runs his fingers though Karkat's hair, smiling as he obviously enjoyed it. You continue moving your hips, going faster than before as you hold Karkat's torso to keep him steady as you move, reaching down and stroking his cock as well.

You groan as you realize you're getting close, and you hold Karkat tightly as you cum, letting out a loud and breathy moan. Sollux also had finished up, but was much quieter and more reserved. You pant loudly as you pull out carefully.

"Holy..shit, uh..that was, good." You say breathlessly as you hold Karkat.

"I hope it was." Karkat said, also out of breath.

You sigh happily, then jolt as you feel Sollux grab your hips.

"You think it's over?" Sollux chuckled, holding you down as he positions himself. He looked down at you as he pushed in, you moaned loudly and wrapped an arm around Sollux, using your other hand to start stroking Karkat again.

Karkat let out loud noises of pleasure as Sollux rolled his hips lightly, making you moan softly.

Sollux continued to move at a quickened pace, he groaned as he moved. You dug your nails into his back as you continued to play With Karkat's dick. You continued this for a few minutes before all three of you climaxed at the same time.

Sollux laid on the floor with his arm around you. And Karkat held onto you tightly, not bothering with the mess. They had fallen sound asleep relatively quickly, and you were about to fall asleep too, before you heard something.

Oh shit.

Your brother.


End file.
